


Alcohol

by Tigresa98



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Established Relationship, Gay Sex, Happy Sex, Homoeroticism, M/M, One Shot, Party
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:14:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22503103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigresa98/pseuds/Tigresa98
Summary: Hay veces en que las cosas pasan con un poquito de celos y alcohol.
Relationships: Derek Hale & Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 34





	Alcohol

Stiles movía las caderas al compás del la música estridente. Había bebido de más y se le notaba ya que las veces que se alcoholizaba, parecía otra persona: más suelta, sensual y seductora. Por lo que el que se encuentre en la pista de baile sin astibos de vergüenza era entendible en aquel estado.

Derek observaba al castaño con detenimiento y de forma analítica. Ya no parecía buena idea el haber acompañado a su novio con sus amigos al bar, si hubiera sabido que esto pasaría, estaría un Stiles encerrado en su alcoba para que nadie se atreviera a mirarle.

Comenzó a gruñir bajito, cual animal, cuando un hombre se acercó al ebrio chico con, al parecer, malas intenciones. Lo vio hablarle al castaño con una sonrisa por unos momentos pero cuando éste agarró con confianza la cintura de Stiles y él se intentó alejar, supo que si no tomaba cartas en el asunto, esto se saldría de control.

-¡Ve por tu hombre, Derek!-habló de manera burlesca Scott, quién observaba la escena del lobo y su mejor amigo, entretenido.

El mayor ni lo escuchó de lo concentrado en el panorama que el tipo con su novio le entregaba, estaba furioso a la par que se acercaba porque a medida que lo hacía, el desconocido más se apegaba al cuerpo esbelto y precioso de su Stiles.

Cuando estuvo a la altura de aquel hombre, de un sólo empujón con una mano a la altura del hombro, lo alejó del cuerpo del menor. El tipo se desconcertó pero cuando iba a decir algo Derek lo tomó de la camiseta y lo levantó como si nada.

-Piérdete...- Eso bastó para que el desconocido saliera de la escena con pavor, dejando a Derek satisfecho por su logro. 

Se dio vuelta y sus orbes verdes chocaron con los avellana de su novio. Stiles sonriente se lanzó a los brazos del lobo con naturalidad, para empezar con movimientos pélvico sin pudor alguno.

-Der...-Las palabras en su boca se alargaban y sonaban lentas y torpes-, estoy caliente ¿Quieres follar...?-.

Derek, a pesar de que no le parecía mala idea, usó un poco de su autocontrol para no caer ante las palabras de un borracho. Sin despedirse de nadie, el moreno caminó hacia su camaro llevando casi a rastras a un Stiles completamente ido.

En el auto no fue nada diferente: El de lunares se arrimó a Derek como si dependiera de ello, dejando besos cortos por el cuello de éste mientras conducía. El mayor trataba de que aquello no surgiera efecto alguno en él, pero era Stiles, quién deseaba a todo momento y ya cuando no podía más se dió cuenta de que llegó a su loft.

-Vamos Der, bésame un ratito- Cuando el mayor salió del auto a buscar a su novio para cargarle, éste no apoyaba mucho, pues hacía el amago de besarle cada dos por tres-, ¿O es que acaso ya no me quieres?

En el asiento del copiloto, Stiles hablaba entrecortado. En un acto de provocación, se corrió la camiseta a un lado, mostrando un pedazo de piel blanca y llena de pequeñas pintitas y marcas que para el mayor, fue un movimiento certero a su entrepierna.

-Sé que te encanta morderme aquí-Movió sus dedos lentamente por su cuello, dejando ver las mordeduras anteriormente hechas por Derek.

El moreno se mordió tan fuertes el labio, que llegó romperlo. Trataba de controlar a su lobo que gritaba en su interior el deseo de tomarlo ahora, pero Stiles no era de gran ayuda en esa tarea.

Tomó al chico del brazo algo brusco, y lo subió a su loft. Al llegar al piso, a penas la puerta fue abierta, el moreno besó de forma salvaje a Stiles casi sin dejarlo respirar. El beso demostraba todo aquello que apresaba el mayor en su mente: desespero, enojo y sobretodo pasión.

Caminaban a tropiezos mientras se besaban por el lugar, hasta que chocaron con la mesa. Derek hizo que el menor apoyará su espalda en ésta y el castaño se dejó hacer.

Acariciaron sus cuerpos con impaciencia, sin dejar de besarse. El moreno tomó la playera de su amante y la sacó de un tirón junto a los pantalones. Derek comenzó a desabrochar su pantalón, dejando a la vista su hombría, totalmente dispuesta, para luego tomar la del contrario y empezar un vaivén con su mano de manera controladora. Stiles no hacía otra cosa más que gemir y retorcerse de placer.

-¡Derek! ¡Sí!-Al nombrado le gustaba más cuando Stiles era preso del placer y no hablaba, porque ese gemido sonó tan chillón que sus sensibles oídos lo lamentaron.

Cuando menos lo esperaba, el mayor abrió las piernas del castaño y le sacó la única prenda que le quedaba, dejando a Stiles en una posición no tan cómoda. Derek lamió el pequeño orificio de su novio con maestría, llenándolo con saliva, haciendo que pequeños sonidos placenteros salieran de la boca de Stiles y que por fin callaron la boca de éste.

Cuando el menor se sentía desfallecer, el moreno paró abruptamente para, con el deseo teñido en sus pupilas, mostrarle tres dedos. Éste automáticamente supo que hacer: chupo como pudo aquellos dedos, soltando de vez en cuando un gemido quedo y para cuando fue suficiente para Derek, llevó su mano al agujero de su novio y sin miramientos enterró uno en su interior uno.

\- ¡Derek!- Lanzó un quejido el castaño con deleite, para el mayor era fácil encontrar su punto.

El compás que hacía el moreno en su interior era estremecedor. Sin piedad, el placer arrasaba con todos los sentimientos que pudiera llegar a tener Stiles. La cantidad de dedos aumentó sin que el menor diera cuenta de ello, porque se encontraba tan cegado y deseoso de ser corrompido, que las sensaciones externas que tenía ya no eran suficientes. Cuando los tres dedos ya estaban en su interior, Derek supo que ya estaba listo para él.

-Cre-creo que tengo un condón en el pantalón...-Habló entrecortado el castaño, quien estaba hecho un desastre por el mayor: con los labios rojo, la cara sonrojada, el cabello desordenado y su cuerpo más que dispuesto a recibirlo. Le daba una vista de lo más erótica a Derek, quién se puso impaciente por entrar en su novio.

-No.- Sin miramientos, el moreno se enterró de una estocada en Stiles. 

Con un grito ahogado, el de lunares trataba de respirar y acostumbrarse a la intromisión tan repentina. Dolía, el castaño nunca había visto tan desesperado a su novio. Por un momento el alcohol dejó de hacer efecto en él.

Pasaron unos minutos, que para Derek parecieron horas de tortura por no poder moverse, dejando a su amante adaptarse a su tamaño. A la mínima respuesta de caderas de Stiles, el moreno arremetió con fuerza contra éste, comenzando un vaivén constante y arrebatador.

Stiles gemía como poseso, sin poder controlar los sonidos de su boca. Las embestidas del mayor eran reiteradas y placenteras. Derek besó a su novio con pasión, demostrándole el amor que le tenía por medio de éste.

\- ¡Derek! ¡Dios!-El castaño ya pasó a gritar de placer por las forma en que las caderas del nombrado embestían sobre él.

-Vamos...-dijo el moreno con deseo tomando el miembro y empezando a sacudirlo-, córrete para mí.

La mezcla del castigo a su pene y las arremetidas a su próstata hicieron que pasara poco tiempo para que Stiles fuera golpeado por el orgasmo. Las embestidas nunca pararon, prolongado el clímax del castaño. Cuando los movimientos de Derek se volvieron erráticos, Stiles supo que se vino.

Los minutos pasaron lentos y sin dar tregua. Las piernas del moreno temblaban por los espasmos que tenía. Derek salió del cuerpo de su novio con cuidado esta vez y éste se quejó flojito.

-Vamos a la cama, por favor...-dijo Stiles como un ronroneo ronco, enredando las piernas en la cintura y los brazos en el cuello del mayor, quedando totalmente colgando, solo sostenido con la fuerza de Derek.

El moreno le hizo caso y le llevó a su habitación, arriba, dejándolo en el mullido catre con suavidad, en la orilla. Luego Derek se acostó al lado de su novio para abrazarle por la espalda.

\- ¿Sabes Derek?-Cuando estaba por dormirse, el menor habló bajito-, te quiero mucho.

-Stiles, duerme.

-Pero te quiero, en serio-se dio la vuelta para abrazar el pecho del mayor-, mucho mucho, en serio ¿Tú también?

-Stiles...

-Bueno, ya, asumiré que sí, porque ya sé que eres un gruñón y que no te gusta hablar de sentimientos. Pero no es malo de vez en cuando decir que me quieres ¿Sabes? Además de que las cosas deben ser...

Derek besó abruptamente a Stiles con la razón de hacerle callar: cosa que logró en el instante en que los labios se tocaron. El beso no pasó a más pero dejó lo suficientemente aturdido al ojos miel, para que se quedara en silencio. El menor pasó un brazo por el pecho del moreno, tratando de rodearlo; éste se dejó hacer.

Los brazos del Morfeo llegaron de imprevisto para Stiles, quién por su ebriedad cayó primero que el mayor. Éste con cariño besó la cabeza de su novio, sin que él supiera.

Derek realmente lo quería, ya no se imaginaba una vida sin su Stiles. Se volvió indispensable e importante. Podría hablar de amor con él, pero eso lo dejaría para más adelante. Luego de un rato, el cansancio fue mayor y acomodándose en los brazos inertes del dormido Stiles, para abrazar la cintura de éste, se durmió.

**Author's Note:**

> Éste fue mi primer Sterek publicado y la verdad le tengo algo de cariño. Cualquier error culpa mía.  
> Gracias por leer <3


End file.
